unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Kongouriki
: A magic circuit peerless under the heavenly scale allows Yaya to harden all monads (See: Note no.1) within her internal field to an extreme level. The hardening of the monads allows her to gain significant strength, increasing in to a thousandfold force, for attack or defense, and durability, that lets her body withstand and execute fast movements such as an increase in speed and a barrage of attacks. The magic circuit has natural weaknesses, anything without shape or physical bodies such as fluid states; wind and water, as force can only effectively inflict impact upon inelastic objects; solid states. There are also other things that the magic circuit cannot go up against with such are the: Gram magic circuit, a more superior magic circuit being at the heavenly scale that can produce a magic art that can eliminate matter, therefore, if Yaya were to be hit by the magic art at her vital spots, such as her head or her Eve’s Heart, she would die; White Mist magic circuit, a magic circuit that can produce a magic art that is in a fluid state; Jet magic circuit; and Force Dimension magic circuit. Etymology The of is the compound of , meaning "indestructible", and , meaning "strength". The word Kongou is derived from the word, , meaning "something extremely hard" or "of extreme strength", the Japanese word equivalent of the Sanskrit word, Vajra, meaning "diamond" and "thunderbolt". In Hinduism, Vajra is a weapon, a double-headed scepter, used as a ritual object to symbolise the properties of diamond; indestructibility and of having the ability to destroy, and thunderbolt; irresistible force. In their Dharma traditions, it is oftenly used to symbolise the firmness of one's own spirit and the strength of one's own spiritual power. Fuurinkazan * : A command based off the Fuurinkazan to increase Yaya's agility. * : A command based off the Fuurinkazan to increase Yaya's endurance and sturdiness to intercept attacks. Yaya, in a relaxed stance, a stance to catch an approaching attack, waits for the opponent's attack to land. * : A command based off the Fuurinkazan for Yaya to release a barrage of movements or attacks. * : A command based off the Fuurinkazan to increase Yaya's hardness. Note # In philosophy, monad: is a term for Divinity or the first being; is any basic abstruse entity which especially has autonomy; is a basic and irreducible abstruse unit that is spatially and psychically individuated: spatially extended and psychically aware; is an irreducible force, making it possible for bodies to have characteristics of inertia and impenetrability, which contains in itself the source of all its actions; is an unextended, indivisible, and indestructible entity that is the basic composition of the universe; is the ultimate atom, something that is no longer divisible; and projects and reflects force and also comes with matter. Trivia * In Hinduism, the Vajra is wielded by the Hindu god of thunderstorms, Indra (इन्द्र), who has an epithet of "invoke", which is synonymous with Yaya being wielded by Raishin; whose Japanese name's first character, , meaning "thunder", has a root word of , meaning "god", and , meaning "calling out" or "crying out", which was derived from the , meaning "roar". References